Winter Fest
by peanut-butter-mouse
Summary: I absolutely suck at summaries but I'm giving you my best! Cinderella and Seaweed Brain together once again after 5 years apart because someone just had to get amnesia... not giving anything away I hope...
1. the beginning

**Best sentence ever: 'Italy is an awesome person.'**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

_Prologue: Annabeth's POV-_

_ "Mommy can we have a bedtime story? One of the most interesting one's you can think of." Oceana asked. She's my 13 year old daughter. Of course her friends are over and their parents' whom I've been friends with since I was about 12-15._

_ "Which one do you want to hear I have ton's." I held my arm's out really wide. She giggled it sounded just like mine did back when I was her age._

_ "The one when you sing." She pleaded. Unfortunately for me she got her dad's puppy dog eyes and eye color._

_ "I guess, it's a good thing everyone's over today. Do you guys remember Winter Fest?" _

_ "Of course I remember I was the super cool, awesome…" Luna started._

_ "Annoying." Solar added._

_ "Dj." Thalia said with sarcasm. In response Luna stuck her tongue out at them._

_ "Calm down everyone I know being around me is too much that you can't help but fight over me." Leo said walking into the room and stopped short because of the glares he was getting. "I only speak the truth."_

_ "Luna you want to start? Now." I said with more force before anyone could say anything else. Especially the Stolls._

Chapter 1: Luna's POV-

Okay first Annabeth's mother died. She lives with her step-mother, Mrs. Chase, and step-brothers, Bobby and Mathew. You could say Thalia, Piper, Katie, Hazel, Reyna, and I are her fun-time finders. It sort of started with Hazel and Piper going on about winter fest. They were coming up with dates for each of us but keep getting stuck on Thalia, Annabeth, and I. Ah… perfect grammar. I could catch only a few words but the one that really made me listen was "Leo." Leo could be described as a Latino elf. I have no other words. His best friend is my twin brother, Solar. Hahaha, Solar and Luna keep laughing, see what happens. Solar has golden hair that glows as bright as the sun in the morning. Annoying right. I only bring this up because I have a feeling it's going to be useful.

"Luna would freak out if we even say his name is a candidate." Piper said in an audible whisper.

"Who said I'm even going?" I skipped past them in the hallway. I was heading towards English when I checked my back pocket. It was empty. _Here we go again._ I thought. "STOLLS!" I shouted so loud you could hear it all across the school… probably. 5,4,3,2 and 1. I counted down in my head.

"You called?" Conner said/asked. I held out my hand. Palm facing the ceiling if you were wondering. The Stoll's gave me back my wallet. I signaled for them to keep it coming. They handed me my keychain. I looked into my wallet it was empty.

"Money, now!" I put force into my words not like Piper but, never mind. They handed me back my $57.35. "Are you guys going to Winter Fest?" I asked them both as we headed into English with Mr. Blofis. (On 'accident' Percy Jackson captain of our swimming team had called Mr. Blofis, Mr. Blowfish the first day he had started.)

"Nah, but Travis is. He's going with, OW!" Travis had elbowed him in the ribs.

"Travis no elbowing in class." Mr. Blofis said without looking up.

"But class hasn't started yet." Travis pointed out. I rolled my eyes, then looked at the clock. 20 more minutes till the bell rings signaling class is starting. So I took both boys hands and guided them to our usual seats. I slapped their hands. They gave me back my stuff again.

"Take one more thing from me today and I'll call your dad." I scowled at them. So they gave me back my class stuff that was in my locker. _What in Hades?_ I thought. Someone sat down in front of me. I didn't look at them till I was thoroughly done with the twins. "Hi you probably don't want to sit there your in their best robbing zone." I warned him. He turned around.

"Robbing what?" He asked. Oh my gods it was Percy Jackson.

"Their robbing zone. Alright who toke my wallet!" I looked at them then noticed that Conner had a smirk on his face. "I'm going to call your father mister." I pointed a finger at Conner. He got scared and I mean really scared.

"Oh robbing zone I get it." Percy mumbled. I smirked at him. Then toke out my phone.

"Your father is on speed dial do you want to do this?" He gave me back my wallet.

"Oh so you're going to Winter Fest alone! Gasp, I never thought that would happen." If looks could kill Conner would've ended up like Kronos.

"Oh I'm not going alone. Also I know who Travis is going with." I smirked at their surprised faces.

"You smirk a lot you know that." Guess who that was… Percy.

"Where's your stuff for class?" I asked him. He got a surprised look on his face. Looked at his face and apparently got really confused.

"It was just here." He started looking around his desk. _This is pointless,_ I thought.

"Give it back to him, or else." I glared at them. _10 more minutes till the bell rings._ I thought.

"Or else what?" Travis asked but his voice got a little higher.

"Or else I'll make the call." I whipped out my phone. They looked like whipped puppies. I never played that card twice in one day. They pulled out Percy's binder, planner, pencil, and wait… What! The pulled out his swim team jacket. I swear he was just wearing it.

"How'd you get my jacket? I was just wearing it." Percy asked the question that was forming in my head.

"We have our ways. Remember that one time with A…" I quickly put my hand over his mouth.

"Nobody, you didn't do anything to anybody." I glared at both of them. _2 more minutes till class. _I thought.

-Line Break-

_After 4th hour, also known as Lunch time:_

"Hey have you guys seen Thalia?" I asked for the 10th time.

"For the last time no. I haven't seen Thalia!" Annabeth said half calmly the other half as though she wanted to peel my face off my body. Someone gasps behind Annabeth I look up its Thalia.

"You will soon then, you will soon padawan." I said to her and bowed my head.

"Luna tell Annabeth that I haven't seen her either, even when she's standing right behind me." Thalia said and angled her head towards the ceiling.

"I didn't mean it like that. I meant that I didn't see you during class or in the hallway." Annabeth pleaded. I looked around the cafeteria. Everyone has a different style. Some people have good fashion sense, okay fashion sense or they just have the worst fashion sense that I've ever seen. I can't be placed, neither can all my friends. I saw Percy staring around trying to find a spot then he sees me. I waved him over. He started to walk over.

"You guys done because we got company." I smirked at all their expressions. All of them were priceless. Except something was missing… Stoll's! "Have you guys seen Conner or Travis or them both?" They all shook their heads. Apparently Percy can hear me even from a couple tables away.

"Why don't you try that yelling thing that you did this morning?" I mentally slapped myself.

"Stoll's!" I'm pretty sure everyone could hear me. They popped up out of nowhere.

"Hey." They said in unison. I shivered, it scared me so much that they could do that.

"'Hey' is all we get after you guys ditching us for like 2 minutes." Thalia rolled her eyes when she was talking.

"Hey is for horses. You should know that Thals." Percy said we all looked at him like he opened a treasure chest filled with gold.

"Whoa now you don't want to be on 'Thals' dark side." Travis said. His eyes were so wide I thought they were going to pop at any moment.

"Too late." Percy said still standing awkwardly with his tray.

"What do you mean too…" I got interrupted by Nico?!

"Hey Perce. Hey Thals." He waved his hand to all of us.

"Death breath." I muttered.

"What was that?" Nico looked hurt. _Aw, poor baby… Not! _I thought.

"I said fun another person." I said sarcastically.

"I thought I heard…"

"Hey it's a rainbow." I tried to get their attention away from me but the Stoll's had me by my shoulders. "Thalia remind me to punch them in the guts later. Oh and after that I can step on their feet and then kick them." Thalia (very enthusiastically) nodded her head yes.

"Hey don't get me wrong I love suffering and pain and the occasional beat down but since Winter Fest is coming up, I don't want my pretty face to go by, bye." Conner said. I smirked then remembered what Percy had said earlier. I stopped suddenly.

"So do you have a date yet Percy?" I asked. Even more tension.

"Why are you asking?" Percy got very serious when he asked that.

"I have a friend that might want some company." I winked at Thalia really quick, she understood it immediately.

"Yeah and my brother might want some new friends to. He might just make some if he goes with a group." Thalia tested them with the bait.

"Fine, no I don't have a date. Sure I'll go with Jason. That's totally not awkward." Percy said I couldn't tell if he was serious or not.

"The friend is right here." I pointed at Conner. He looked at me as though I had ended his life forever.

"Nah I-I'm fine." He stuttered.

"Do you want to be a third wheel?" I asked him seriously.

"Fine I'll go with them." He muttered.

"Leo can go with you guys too considering what happened last time at a dance." We all stared at Leo. He was finishing up his pizza.

"What that was a small fire I started. Not really big." He pouted.

"Leo you burned down a building." Annabeth pointed out.

"Fine I'll go with the Prissy group." He muttered darkly.

"That's all settled now let's start recording the arguments." Piper said. Percy looked at her as if she'd said she was an alien.

"Arguments?" He asked obviously nervous. After some intense conversations the bell rang.

**Sorry for the kinda short kinda long chap.**


	2. the dresses and makeup

Chapter 2: Luna's POV:

My house the day of Winter Fest:

"Hey Thalia how does this look?" I stepped out of the bathroom wearing a stunning green dress that compliments my hair.

"Stunning except we agreed no green." Thalia reminded me.

"Right," I stepped back into the bathroom to try on a white and chocolate dress that was my second choice. The dress goes down to my knees. It is so cute the only thing missing on it is a belt.

"Oh. My. Gods! You look so amazing! Ah… I've been hanging around Piper and Hazel too much." Thalia sighed.

"Oh is Thalia still so blind?" She gave me a surprised look.

"What are you talking about?" She asked me. I could practically see me telling her the gossip around school.

"Prince Charming is already here! Duh Thalia gods you are blind." I gave her the news. Her eyes got real wide. Then she took a deep breath and said;

"Here's the plan to get Annabeth." Thalia got a greedy look in her eyes.

**_Annabeth POV-_**

"Annie get me my tux!" Bobby yelled at me I woke up it was 6:02 p.m. _Great I thought I was getting the day off but apparently not._

"Annie now!" He yelled at me. I went down to the laundry room and started to iron Bobby and Matthews tuxes. They are going to a sleepover something or other. I sighed.

"Next year I get to leave this underworld." I said to myself.

"Annie where is my tux?" Matthew called.

"I'm ironing it Matthew!" I called to him. Between my two step-brothers I like Matthew the best he often helps me with my chores.

"Let me help! It's the least I can do considering we're keeping you so long and that Winter Fest today isn't helping the problem that much." Matthew was in the laundry room with me. He looked at the suits I was ironing. "Or you don't need help." I was sort of startled that he knew about Winter Fest but I hid it.

"Thanks for asking Matthew but I have to do it. Plus I…" I was interrupted by my step-mother.

"Annabeth your friends are here. Please make them leave." She almost pleaded. I wondered which friends of mine would make my step-mom plead for them to leave. Then I saw Luna and Thalia. _Oh._ I mentally slapped myself. Of course they'd make her feel uncomfortable.

"Hey Thalia, hey Luna." I told them.

"Hey is for horses Annie." Thalia told her. We've been having jokes after jokes about that. Once we were safely in my room Luna pulled out a beautiful dress. It was a nice light blue, almost like the sky.

"Thalia's." Luna told me.

"Okay." I answered simply. Next came a pretty chocolate brown and white dress.

"Mine." Luna told me. Next came a dress like a white rose. It was tined red and pink.

"Piper's." Luna listed. Next came a green dress so cute that right away you could tell the person to wear it was lucky.

"Yours." Luna pointed at me. "I'm doing your hair while Thalia does your nails. Go, go come on people." Luna swatted at us. Thalia got out nail-polish the same color as the dress.

"Wow, you guys thought of everything." I looked and sounded surprised.

"Thanks. Luna doesn't want us to get into our dresses until we get to Piper's." Thalia started painting my nails. Luna started by brushing my long blonde hair.

"Yowza, that's alotta hair." She said with an attempted pizza/Italian accent.

"Thanks." Thalia smirked when I said that. Luna stuck out her tongue. She had moved into view on my right side. She looked at it carefully and started to straighten it.

"How come… There we go!" She sounded excited. She started to spray my hair with something. I could tell from the smell it wasn't hairspray.

"Luna really, green?" Thalia looked at Luna as though trying to figure her out.

"What?!" I shouted/asked.

"I was just joking. She's turning it pink to match your mask." Thalia looked dead serious.

"That's right, uh huh, it's going to be pink tinted." She sung.

"Oh gosh if your music skills are that bad how come you're not d. it?"

"Actually I am. I get to get in for free. That was my exception to taking the job." Luna said.

"I was joking."

"I wasn't. Oh look I'm done." She gave me a mirror. My curled hair was straight and it had pink on the ends of each piece of hair even my bangs. I had to keep flipping my hair to get it out of my eyes.

"Nice job Luna." Thalia looked impressed.

"You're turn." Thalia got a look of horror on her face.

"What!" Thalia screamed.

"He he. I've got the stuff for your hair. Plus you need a different hair style than what you usually wear so no one will recognize you." Luna thought for a moment then snapped her fingers. She pushed me out of the seat and pated it motioning for Thalia to sit. Thalia toke one slow step then I pushed her. She glared at me.

"Oops." Was all I could say.

"What did you just do to her?" Luna asked me because she had turned around to grab the hair stuff.

"Oh, you know the usual." I said an innocent expression on my face.

"Ah, so you pushed her." Luna summed up.

"Yup." I said popping the 'p'.

"Ha ha. Let's laugh at me some other time. Right now we are on a tight schedule." Thalia looked dead serious. Luna started to do her magic. When she was done Thalia looked totally different from her usual gothic style. Her hair was curled. Not standing up. It had some electric blue highlights that I hadn't noticed before and her hair framed her face making her look like a girly-girl, except for her clothes.

"Wow Thalia you look… wow." That was all I could say because soon after we were in the car with Piper in our dresses. "That was fast." Now that was smart.

"Here we are." Luna said, she started rubbing her hands together. We walked in.


	3. the dare

Chapter 3: Thalia's POV:

"Okay, Luna I dare you too run straight to the middle of the dance floor screaming something to make everyone think you're crazy." I turned towards Luna. Luna started smiling, I hadn't told her to say something specific.

"As long as everyone agrees not to call us by our real names, it has to be princess names. So you guys would call me Eclipse. We would call Annabeth is Cinderella, Thalia is Snow White, Piper is Belle, Katie is the Swan Princess, Swan for short, Reyna is Rapunzel, and Hazel is Sleeping Beauty, Sleep for short because we had to wake her up." Luna said in one breath her hidden talent.

"Cinderella?" I asked Luna.

"Yep."

"I agree." Annabeth and I said at the same time. So now my name is Snow White. Fun.

"I guess we're in." Piper said after exchanging a look with Hazel, Katie, and Reyna.

"Yes! Okay before I do the dare I have to get my stuff set up." She held up her c.d's and a stereo.

"Right so you do that while we put up ballons." Piper said. I forgot to mention that we volunteered to help set up and that we're early. Apparently we aren't as early as we think we are. The Stoll brothers were already there with Percy and Jason my brother he's in the same grade as me. Piper has a crush on him and I'm pretty sure he has one on her too considering when we walked in he scanned us until he found Piper. His face light up. I walked over to Percy.

"Hey." He said without looking up.

"Hey Snow White can I get some help here?" Lu… Eclipse asked me.

"Okay, Eclipse." Percy looked at me confused.

"I've never meet anyone with the name of Eclipse or Snow White." I smirked at him then apparently he realized it was me.

"Thalia?" Percy asked me. I nodded my head 'yes'. His eyes got so wide that I thought they were going to pop.

"SNOW WHITE!" Eclipse shouted at me.

"I'm coming." I said back to her. I was taking my time though.

"Now Snow or else I'll kill you!" She threatened me.

"So dense." I muttered. Percy must have heard me because he started laughing.

"What was that Snow?" Eclipse asked me.

"Nothing." I told her. "So what do you want?"

"I'm going to do the dare right now but it's going to be a practice run, I have to make you mad at me for it too work."

"Okay." I said slowly, becoming scared.

"Hey Leo do you know how to play a c.d. on this?" Eclipse asked Leo when walked in.

"Yeah." He answered you could tell he was scared.

"Thanks, I got to do something." She whispered into Leo's ear something I couldn't hear. He grinned so wide, that it made me think he looked like Cheshire cat.

"What did you ask him to play?" I asked Eclipse as we walked to one end of the gym.

"You'll learn very soon." She smirked at me. She knew that not knowing something makes me really mad and very curious.

"So what do you need me for?" I asked her.

"I need you to chase me." Eclipse had turned around so she was facing me. Her expression was so serious you would've thought she was talking about a war. I nodded. _That should be easy. _I thought. Music started blaring from Eclipse's speaker. I didn't know what song this was until the lyrics started coming. I got angry really fast. Eclipse knows I hate the song Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen.

"_I threw a wish in the well,_

_Don't ask me I'll never tell, _

_I looked to you as it fell,_

_And now you're in my way." _Luna sang along. I wanted to throw her in a well.

"_I trade my soul for a wish,_

_Pennies and dimes for a kiss,_

_I wasn't looking for this but now you're in my way." _I glared at her.

"_Your stare was holdin',_

_Ripped jeans,_

_Skin was showing."_ Luna started to slow walk. I sang the next line and followed her.

"_Hot night, _

_Wind was blowin',_

_Where you think you're going baby." _Luna stopped looked at me then did something unexpected…


	4. Knockin'

**Chapter 4:** Luna's POV:

_I got Snow to follow me. YES! _I thought evilly to myself. I stopped in the middle of the dance floor. I started to dance. I did all the motions and sang along. I got Cinderella to dance with me and finally got Snow White to dance too.

"_Hey I just meet you,_

_And this is crazy,_

_But here's my number so call me maybe,_

_It's had to look right at you baby,_

_But here's my number so call me maybe." _I grabbed a napkin and handed it to Leo. He had moved of the stage.

"_And all the other boys try to chase me,_

_But here's my number so call me maybe,_

_You took your time with the call,_

_I took no time with the fall,_

_You gave me nothing at all,_

_But still your in my way,_

_I beg and borrow and steal,_

_At first sight and it's real,_

_I didn't know I would feel it,_

_But it's in my way,_

_You're stare was holdin',_

_Ripped jeans skin was showing,_

_Hot night wind was blowin',_

_Where you think you're going baby,_

_Hey, I just meet you and this is crazy,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me maybe,_

_It's hard to look right at you baby,_

_But here's my number so call me maybe,_

_Hey I just meet you and this is crazy,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me maybe,_

_And all the other boys try to chase me." _Percy, Jason, the Stoll brothers and Leo started chasing Belle, Rapunzel, Swan, Sleep, Snow White, Cinderella, and me.

"_But here's my number,_

_So call me maybe,_

_Before you came into my life,_

_I missed you so bad,_

_I missed you so bad,_

_I missed you so, so bad,_

_Before you came into my life,_

_I missed you so bad,_

_And you should know that,_

_I missed you so, so bad." _The instrumental part started so we all rocked out to it. Did I forget to mention I'm the only person not showing my dress of yet. I had on a pair of knee-length camouflage shorts and a green hoodie.

"_It's hard to look right at you baby,_

_But here's my number, _

_So call me maybe,_

_Hey I just meet you and this is crazy,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me maybe,_

_And all the other boys try to chase me,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me maybe,_

_Before you came into my life,_

_I missed you so bad,_

_I missed you so bad,_

_I missed you so, so bad,_

_Before you came into my life,_

_I missed you so bad,_

_And you should know that,_

_So call me maybe."_ The lyrics ended. The boys started to pout.

"It's alright everyone. I take request." And with that I ran back on stage. I played some songs that I had. People started to fill in so I made an announcement.

"Alright everyone Winter Fest ends at midnight, so let's have the time of our lives!" I shouted into the microphone. "I also take requests! Thank you Solar for letting me borrow your One Direction c.d.!" A bunch of laughter erupted in the gym. Did I forget to mention Leo tonight is my right hand man. He takes requests while I play the music.

"Hey, I was wondering if I could sing a song?" A voice asked to my right. I turned it was Jason.

"You're going to sing What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction to Piper aren't you?" Jason blushed a slight pink when I said that. I sighed. "Sure only because you're singing to Piper." I winked at him and he smiled.

"Thanks, Luna." I made a tsk, tsk noise.

"Tonight my name is Eclipse and Piper's is Belle." He looked confused for a moment then seemed to get it. "You're on after my dare. I'm changing the song." I whispered the last part.

"What song?" He asked me curiosity gleamed in his eyes.

"It's going to be Knockin'." He looked confused.

"Just tell me the name of the song."

"I did. It's the song Knockin' by Freddie Stroma."

"Oh."

"You can't tell anyone. I swear if you do you're not going to see tomorrow." He made the zip his lips gesture and throw away the key.

"Thank you for letting me sing a song to Pipes- I mean Belle." He gave me a satisfied smile and went back to the gang.

"Hey Leo take over while I show off my dress." He looked me up and down.

"What dress?" He asked me. I laughed a good-natured laugh.

"It's under my clothes genius." I almost smacked his head but there were about a thousand witnesses.

"Okay. So now I'm a genius. I can get used to that." Leo rubbed his chin making him look like the Thinker from Night at the museum 2, except Leo was wearing a tux, yeah. (I hope he was wearing underwear too, but you never know with Leo.) I walked off the stage and into the bathroom. When I walked out the next minute Leo was saying something like;

"Okay tonight we got a special…" Leo said.

"Leo what are you doing?" I shouted over everyone, it's a really good thing I have a loud voice. (I also accidentally toke a microphone too.) He looked at me and he looked as though he was a whipped puppy. I walked back on stage.

"Okay sorry for that but I had to go do something. I have to do a dare and you guys want to see what it is?" Everyone shouted, "Yes."

"Play Knockin' by Freddie Stroma." I whispered to Leo. I looked over to Jason, he was smiling. Snow was already in position. I walked next to her. "Ready?" I asked her. She nodded. I motioned for Leo to start playing the song. It started with some weird hip hop hybrid then got into the lyrics.

_"I'm lost in the world that rattles my brain,_

_I'm cleaning up my life from the mess you made,_

_Uh, oh_

_Whoa, uh, oh, oh,_

_My souls in debt but my bills are paid." _I started to run to the middle of the dance floor. Grace chased me.

"_I'd give up everything just to make an escape,_

_Uh, uh, oh,_

_Whoa, uh, oh, oh,_

_So you can keep knockin'." _The boys' started to dance with me and Snow when we made it to the middle of the dance floor.

_"Knockin', knockin',_

_Baby you're knockin' but there ain't no way I'm ever letting you in,_

_Not again,_

_So keep on knockin', knockin', knockin',_

_But baby you're better off walking,_

_Cause I ain't gonna let you in,_

_Never again,_

_No not again." _If you were watching us you'd think that we had been planning this choreography for a long time. Instrumental part, now here come the lyrics. By the way I've been singing with him the whole time.

"_So, so long honey there's no one to blame,_

_But we lived in a dream then faced the fade,_

_Uh, oh,_

_Whoa, uh, oh, oh,_

_And I'm scared of someone's gaze."_ Cinderella looked at Percy, and smiled when he blushed.

_"So I stare at the stage,_

_And pour out my heart,_

_To the blank of a page,_

_Uh, oh,_

_Whoa, uh, oh, oh,_

_So you can keep knockin', knockin', knockin',_

_Baby you're knockin' but there ain't no way I'm ever letting you in,_

_Never again,_

_I went out on a limb again,_

_I guess I had to lose to win,_

_I was too confused to know which way to turn,_

_And she could be a millionaire,_

_Be a model I don't care,_

_Cause baby there's no one home,_

_Nobody's home, yeah,_

_So you can keep knockin', knockin', knockin',_

_Baby you're knockin' but there ain't no way I'm never letting you in,_

_Not again,_

_So keep on knockin', knockin', knockin',_

_But baby you're better of walking,_

_'Cause I ain't gonna let you in,_

_Never again,_

_No, not again."_ We finished, Thalia glared at me.

"Ah Cinderella, Snow White is chasing me!" I called out. (Never thought I'd say that.) We ran all around the gym twice until I went to my safe haven… the stage.

"I'm going to kill you one of these days Eclipse!" Snow yelled at me.

"Okay." I said. I've had practice with that. So it didn't faze me. "We have a special surprise. Jason, Percy, Leo, Solar and uh…" I scanned the crowd and spotted Frank. "Frank come on up." Frank shoke his head but toke the microphone. Everyone was on stage except Frank. "Come on Frank." He shook his head again.

"I don't dance." I smiled.

"_I know you can." _I sang, not knowingly he started singing to.

"**_Not a chance, No, no,_**

_If I can do this then you can do that,_

**_But I don't dance." _**He finished he looked up realizing what he just did.

"Who said anything about dancing?" I asked. The other boys smirked in unison. _Creepy._ I thought.


	5. Danny Phantom and Impersonators

Chapter 5: Jason's POV:

"Who said anything about dancing?" Eclipse asked. We all smirked at the same time. "Alright who can answer me this how many boys are in one direction?" I did a little laugh. Everyone raised their hand except for my sister Thalia Grace.

"Ha I knew it Thalia you owe me 6 bucks." Eclipse said. Frank trudged on to the stage. "Everyone let me introduce you guys to One Direction impersonators!" Everyone clapped. The music started up.

(_Jason=Harry, __**Leo=Liam,**_ Frank=Niall,**Percy=Zayn, ****_Solar=Louis_**,**Everyone= Chorus**)

**_"You're insecure,_**

**_Don't know what for,_**

**_You're turning heads when you walk through the door,_**

**_Don't need makeup to cover up,_**

**_Being the way that you are is enough,_**

_Everyone else in the room can see it,_

_Everyone else but you,_

**Baby you light up my world like nobody else,**

**The way that you flip your hair gets me overjoyed,**

**But when you smile at the ground,**

**It's not hard to see you don't know you're beautiful,**

**You don't know (oh, oh),**

**You don't know you're beautiful,**

**If only you saw what I can see,**

**You'll understand why I want you so desperately,**

**Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,**

**You don't know (oh, oh),**

**You don't know you're beautiful,**

**Oh, oh,**

**That's what makes you beautiful,**

**So c-come on,**

**You got it wrong,**

**To prove I'm right I put it in a so-o-ong,**

**I don't know why you're being shy,**

**And turn away when I look into your eye, eye, eyes,**

_Everyone else in the room can see it,_

_Everyone else but you." _We walked off the stage to the girls they were singing to. But Leo stayed on stage with Eclipse. Who he casually slung his arm around her. I walked up to Belle and she blushed.

"**Baby you light up my world like nobody else,**

**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,**

**But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to see,**

**You don't know (oh, oh),**

**You don't know you're beautiful,**

**If only you saw what I can see,**

**You'll understand why I want you so desperately,**

**Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,**

**You don't know (oh, oh)**

**You don't know you're beautiful,**

**Oh, oh,**

**That's what makes you beautiful,**

**Nananananananananananananananana (****_repeat)_**

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed."_ My forehead rested on Belles' as I sang this.

"_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to see,_

_You don't know (_**oh, oh**_),_

_You don't know you're beautiful." _We walked back onstage, Belle was blushing.

**Baby you light up my world like nobody else,**

**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,**

**But when you smile at the ground it's not hard to tell**

**You don't know (oh, oh)**

**You don't know you're beautiful,**

**If only you saw what I can see,**

**You'd understand why I want you so desperately,**

**Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,**

**You don't know oh, oh,**

**You don't know you're beautiful,**

**Oh, oh, **

**You don't know you're beautiful**

**Oh, oh,**

**That's what makes you beautiful!"** We finished, then bowed.

"Thanks again Solar for letting me borrow you're One Direction c.d!" Eclipse said. We handed her our microphones.

"Thanks Eclipse." She winked at me. I went over to Belle.

"Oh my gosh you didn't have to do that, you know that right. I would've gone out with you without the song." She smiled at me. Her choppy brown hair was curled and she had blue in her hair. I looked at Eclipse her blonde hair was straight with silver in her hair.

"Did you guys all get your hair dyed?" I asked.

"No Eclipse has this spray that can turn strips of your hair a different color. I think everyone except Eclipse got sprayed. Why are you asking?" Mclean looked at me.

"That's what I thought. Eclipse has silver in her hair now though." Belle shrugged.

"I got to go ask someone something really quick, don't accept any dance invitations till I get back." Belle looked at me and shrugged.

"Not like I got anything better to do." She took a seat. I sprinted to Solar. Panting I got out;

"I dare you to sing the Danny Phantom theme song." He smiled and said;

"My specialty." He walked over to Eclipse. I ran back to Belle.

"How do Eclipse and Thalia do this all the time?" I asked Belle.

"Practice, Eclipse has been making fun of Snow all her life." I laughed.

"Hey my brother the amazing Solar is going to sing the Danny Phantom theme song!" I clapped and whistled. Belle's eyes got really big. She turned towards me.

"You did this didn't you?" She asked me. I felt compelled to tell her the truth. **(A/N: I wonder why?)**

"Yeah I kind of did." She hugged me. The music started up.

"_He's a phantom,_

_Danny Phantom (2x),_

_Danny Fenton was just 14 when his parent s built a very strange machine,_

_It was designed to see a world unseen,_

_(He's gonna catch them all cause he's Danny Phantom),_

_When it didn't quite work his parents just quit,_

_Danny took a look inside of it,_

_There was a great big flash everything just changed,_

_His molecules got all rearranged,_

_(Phantom, Phantom) When he woke up he had snow white hair and glowing green eyes,_

_He walk through walls, disappear and fly, he's much more unique than the other guys,_

_It's then Danny knew what he had to do,_

_He had to stop all the ghosts from coming through,_

_He's here to fight for me and you,_

_Gotta' catch em all cause he's Danny Phantom, (3x)!" _The song ended. Everyone clapped and cheered.

"That's enough we don't want the attention to go to his head. Who else will wash the dishes?" Everyone kept laughing. "Okay on special request here's So Insane by Smash Mouth!"

"Ahem, Eclipse will you dance with me?" Leo asked into the microphone.

"Of course I will, except you know I know all the words to this song." Eclipse said.

"A challenge?" Leo asked.

"No I'd rather dance." Leo laughed at her answer.

"Belle," I bowed to her, "will you do me the honor of dancing with me?" She blushed.

"Of course I will Jason." I gave her my elbow, very cliché. She gave me the smile that makes me want to melt. The music started.

"_Have you looked at the stop-watch lately,_

_When was the last time you clocked-in,_

_There is a race to be won and a song to be sung,_

_There is a fine line wearing thin,_

_So.. don't look back the past has past,_

_The future is coming fast,_

_You better make room, we're coming through loud and clear,_

_Huh, huh,_

_We got the hands to turn this around,_

_We got the plans to make it go down,_

_We got the voice that's filling this room,_

_We got the minds, the minds that go boom,_

_Get up, get out, get on that train, _

_It's becoming so insane,_

_This tiny blue marble is rolling away,_

_Have ya checked out the temperature lately,_

_There's a fever that's about to break,_

_There is a game to be won and a song to be sung,_

_This is our battle cry make no mistakes,_

_So.. don't look back the past has past,_

_The future is coming fast,_

_You better make room we're coming through loud and clear,_

_Huh, huh,_

_We got the hands to turn this around,_

_We got the plans to make it go down,_

_We got the voice filling this room,_

_We got the minds, the minds that go boom,_

_Get up, get out, get on that train,_

_It's becoming so insane,_

_This tiny blue marble is rolling away,_

_(It's becoming so insane),_

_Huh, huh,_

_(It's becoming so insane),_

_Huh, huh,_

_Don't look back the past has past,_

_The future is coming fast,_

_Better make room we're coming through loud and clear,_

_Huh, huh,_

_We got the hands to turn this around,_

_We got the plans to make it go down,_

_We got the voice filling this room,_

_We got the minds, the minds that go boom,_

_Get up, get out, get on this train,_

_It's becoming so insane,_

_This tiny blue marble is rolling away (2x starting at we got the hands)."_ Everyone clapped and cheered.

"Okay, I got a request for Percy to sing Everyday Superhero! Come on up Percy!" Eclipse handed Percy the microphone.

"Ahem, looks like I get to sing again!" Percy sounded really enthusiastic. The music started up.


	6. Average, Ordinary, Everyday superhero,

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. ****Or songs used.**

Chapter 6: Percy's POV:

"Ahem, looks like I get to sing again!" My words were dripping with sarcasm. Then the music started up.

"_Every morning I wake up just the same,_

_Another victim of ordinary fame,_

_I don't see myself as invincible,_

_It's not true at all,_

_I'm just your average, ordinary, everyday superhero,_

_Trying to save the world,_

_But I'm never really sure,_

_I'm just your average ordinary, everyday superhero,_

_Nothing more than that,_

_It's all I really am." _Someone shouted out; "So modest!"

"_Just a day job,_

_That someone's got to do,_

_It's kinda hard when everyone looks up to you,_

_Try to make it look easy,_

_Gonna make it look good,_

_Like anybody would,_

_I'm just your average, ordinary, everyday superhero,_

_Trying to save the world,_

_I'm never really sure,_

_I'm just your average, ordinary, everyday, superhero,_

_Nothing more than that,_

_It's all I really am,_

_I'm just like everybody else,_

_After all the hype,_

_It's hard to tell,_

_I keep my game face on so well,_

_Cause I'm just your ordinary superhero,_

_I'm trying to save the world,_

_ Average, Ordinary, Everyday, _

_Superhero (2x)_

_I try to hide my true identity,_

_But no one knows it's only me,_

_Oh yeah,_

_I'm just your average, ordinary, everyday superhero,_

_Trying to save the world,_

_I'm never really sure,_

_I'm just your average, ordinary, everyday superhero,_

_Nothing more than that,_

_It's all I really am,_

_I'm just your Average, Ordinary, Everyday superhero,_

_I'm trying to save the world,_

_I'm just your Average, Ordinary, Everyday _

_Superhero (2x)_

_Oh yeah,_

_I'm just your average, ordinary, everyday superhero,_

_I'm trying to save the world,_

_I'm never really sure,_

_I'm just your average, ordinary, everyday superhero,_

_Nothing more than that,_

_It's all I really am,_

_I'm just your average, ordinary, everyday superhero."_ I finished, then struck a pose. One arm stretched to the sky, feet apart, and other arm stretching towards the floor. Everyone clapped and whistled. "Who's modest now?" I called out. Everyone started to laugh. "I think I should pick someone to do the next song." I scanned the crowd after getting a nod from Eclipse. Then I found my target.


	7. Did you forget?

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. ****Or songs used.**

Chapter 5: Jason's POV:

"Who said anything about dancing?" Eclipse asked. We all smirked at the same time. "Alright who can answer me this how many boys are in one direction?" I did a little laugh. Everyone raised their hand except for my sister Thalia Grace.

"Ha I knew it Thalia you owe me 6 bucks." Eclipse said. Frank trudged on to the stage. "Everyone let me introduce you guys to One Direction impersonators!" Everyone clapped. The music started up.

(_Jason=Harry, __**Leo=Liam,**_ Frank=Niall,**Percy=Zayn, ****_Solar=Louis_**,**Everyone= Chorus**)

**_"You're insecure,_**

**_Don't know what for,_**

**_You're turning heads when you walk through the door,_**

**_Don't need makeup to cover up,_**

**_Being the way that you are is enough,_**

_Everyone else in the room can see it,_

_Everyone else but you,_

**Baby you light up my world like nobody else,**

**The way that you flip your hair gets me overjoyed,**

**But when you smile at the ground,**

**It's not hard to see you don't know you're beautiful,**

**You don't know (oh, oh),**

**You don't know you're beautiful,**

**If only you saw what I can see,**

**You'll understand why I want you so desperately,**

**Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,**

**You don't know (oh, oh),**

**You don't know you're beautiful,**

**Oh, oh,**

**That's what makes you beautiful,**

**So c-come on,**

**You got it wrong,**

**To prove I'm right I put it in a so-o-ong,**

**I don't know why you're being shy,**

**And turn away when I look into your eye, eye, eyes,**

_Everyone else in the room can see it,_

_Everyone else but you." _We walked off the stage to the girls they were singing to. But Leo stayed on stage with Eclipse. Who he casually slung his arm around her. I walked up to Belle and she blushed.

"**Baby you light up my world like nobody else,**

**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,**

**But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to see,**

**You don't know (oh, oh),**

**You don't know you're beautiful,**

**If only you saw what I can see,**

**You'll understand why I want you so desperately,**

**Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,**

**You don't know (oh, oh)**

**You don't know you're beautiful,**

**Oh, oh,**

**That's what makes you beautiful,**

**Nananananananananananananananana (****_repeat)_**

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed."_ My forehead rested on Belles' as I sang this.

"_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to see,_

_You don't know (_**oh, oh**_),_

_You don't know you're beautiful." _We walked back onstage, Belle was blushing.

**Baby you light up my world like nobody else,**

**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,**

**But when you smile at the ground it's not hard to tell**

**You don't know (oh, oh)**

**You don't know you're beautiful,**

**If only you saw what I can see,**

**You'd understand why I want you so desperately,**

**Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,**

**You don't know oh, oh,**

**You don't know you're beautiful,**

**Oh, oh, **

**You don't know you're beautiful**

**Oh, oh,**

**That's what makes you beautiful!"** We finished, then bowed.

"Thanks again Solar for letting me borrow you're One Direction c.d!" Eclipse said. We handed her our microphones.

"Thanks Eclipse." She winked at me. I went over to Belle.

"Oh my gosh you didn't have to do that, you know that right. I would've gone out with you without the song." She smiled at me. Her choppy brown hair was curled and she had blue in her hair. I looked at Eclipse her blonde hair was straight with silver in her hair.

"Did you guys all get your hair dyed?" I asked.

"No Eclipse has this spray that can turn strips of your hair a different color. I think everyone except Eclipse got sprayed. Why are you asking?" Mclean looked at me.

"That's what I thought. Eclipse has silver in her hair now though." Belle shrugged.

"I got to go ask someone something really quick, don't accept any dance invitations till I get back." Belle looked at me and shrugged.

"Not like I got anything better to do." She took a seat. I sprinted to Solar. Panting I got out;

"I dare you to sing the Danny Phantom theme song." He smiled and said;

"My specialty." He walked over to Eclipse. I ran back to Belle.

"How do Eclipse and Thalia do this all the time?" I asked Belle.

"Practice, Eclipse has been making fun of Snow all her life." I laughed.

"Hey my brother the amazing Solar is going to sing the Danny Phantom theme song!" I clapped and whistled. Belle's eyes got really big. She turned towards me.

"You did this didn't you?" She asked me. I felt compelled to tell her the truth. **(A/N: I wonder why?)**

"Yeah I kind of did." She hugged me. The music started up.

"_He's a phantom,_

_Danny Phantom (2x),_

_Danny Fenton was just 14 when his parent s built a very strange machine,_

_It was designed to see a world unseen,_

_(He's gonna catch them all cause he's Danny Phantom),_

_When it didn't quite work his parents just quit,_

_Danny took a look inside of it,_

_There was a great big flash everything just changed,_

_His molecules got all rearranged,_

_(Phantom, Phantom) When he woke up he had snow white hair and glowing green eyes,_

_He walk through walls, disappear and fly, he's much more unique than the other guys,_

_It's then Danny knew what he had to do,_

_He had to stop all the ghosts from coming through,_

_He's here to fight for me and you,_

_Gotta' catch em all cause he's Danny Phantom, (3x)!" _The song ended. Everyone clapped and cheered.

"That's enough we don't want the attention to go to his head. Who else will wash the dishes?" Everyone kept laughing. "Okay on special request here's So Insane by Smash Mouth!"

"Ahem, Eclipse will you dance with me?" Leo asked into the microphone.

"Of course I will, except you know I know all the words to this song." Eclipse said.

"A challenge?" Leo asked.

"No I'd rather dance." Leo laughed at her answer.

"Belle," I bowed to her, "will you do me the honor of dancing with me?" She blushed.

"Of course I will Jason." I gave her my elbow, very cliché. She gave me the smile that makes me want to melt. The music started.

"_Have you looked at the stop-watch lately,_

_When was the last time you clocked-in,_

_There is a race to be won and a song to be sung,_

_There is a fine line wearing thin,_

_So.. don't look back the past has past,_

_The future is coming fast,_

_You better make room, we're coming through loud and clear,_

_Huh, huh,_

_We got the hands to turn this around,_

_We got the plans to make it go down,_

_We got the voice that's filling this room,_

_We got the minds, the minds that go boom,_

_Get up, get out, get on that train, _

_It's becoming so insane,_

_This tiny blue marble is rolling away,_

_Have ya checked out the temperature lately,_

_There's a fever that's about to break,_

_There is a game to be won and a song to be sung,_

_This is our battle cry make no mistakes,_

_So.. don't look back the past has past,_

_The future is coming fast,_

_You better make room we're coming through loud and clear,_

_Huh, huh,_

_We got the hands to turn this around,_

_We got the plans to make it go down,_

_We got the voice filling this room,_

_We got the minds, the minds that go boom,_

_Get up, get out, get on that train,_

_It's becoming so insane,_

_This tiny blue marble is rolling away,_

_(It's becoming so insane),_

_Huh, huh,_

_(It's becoming so insane),_

_Huh, huh,_

_Don't look back the past has past,_

_The future is coming fast,_

_Better make room we're coming through loud and clear,_

_Huh, huh,_

_We got the hands to turn this around,_

_We got the plans to make it go down,_

_We got the voice filling this room,_

_We got the minds, the minds that go boom,_

_Get up, get out, get on this train,_

_It's becoming so insane,_

_This tiny blue marble is rolling away (2x starting at we got the hands)."_ Everyone clapped and cheered.

"Okay, I got a request for Percy to sing Everyday Superhero! Come on up Percy!" Eclipse handed Percy the microphone.

"Ahem, looks like I get to sing again!" Percy sounded really enthusiastic. The music started up.


	8. Weird Looks

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. ****Or songs used.**

Chapter 8: Annabeth's POV:

"Cinderella, would you like to dance?" A voice asked behind me. I turned around standing before me was Percy!

"Sure, considering I have nothing better to do." He smiled. The music started to play.

"_I can't stand to fly,_

_I'm not that naïve,_

_I'm just out to find the better part of me,_

_I'm more than a bird,_

_I'm more than a plane,_

_I'm more than some pretty face beside a train,_

_And it's not easy to be me,_

_I wish that I could cry,_

_Fall upon my knees,_

_Find a way to lie about a home I'll never see,_

_It may sound absurd,_

_But don't be naïve,_

_Even heroes have the right to bleed,_

_I may be disturbed,_

_But won't you concede,_

_Even heroes have the right to dream,_

_And it's not easy to be me."_ The music got a little bit more upbeat now.

"_Up, up and away,_

_Away from me,_

_Well it's alright you can all sleep sound tonight,_

_ I'm not crazy or anything,_

_I can't stand to fly,_

_I'm not that naïve,_

_Men weren't meant to ride with clouds between their knees,_

_I'm only a man in a silly red sheet,_

_Digging for kryptonite on this one way street,_

_Only a man in a funny red sheet,_

_Looking for special things inside of me,_

_Inside of me (4x)_

_I'm only a man in a funny red sheet,_

_I'm only a man looking for her dream,_

_I'm only a man in a funny red sheet,_

_And it's not easy,_

_It's not easy to be-e,_

_Me."_ The song finished. Everyone clapped and cheered.

"Thanks for coming out! It's time for the gym to get cleaned up. So disperse!" Eclipse called out. Everyone started to slowly shuffle out. Now it was only Percy, Jason, Frank, Leo, Nico, Solar, The Stoll's, Luna, Thalia, Reyna, Katie, and I. Yes perfect grammar! We started with tables then went to chairs and ended with the stage equipment. The girls piled into Eclipse's car. Or would it be Luna's. Since the dance is over.

"Can I get your name?" Percy asked me. I thought for a moment.

"I can't tell you." I smirked and he stood there until his friends and Solar called him so he could drive them home. But instead he followed us.

"Where are you taking us Luna?" I asked 'cause we passed my house a while ago.

"My house, remember. We are all staying at my house for the night." I slapped myself.

"I forgot! My step-mom is going to kill me if I don't get home tonight!" Thalia and Luna exchanged a look.

"Give Thalia your phone. We'll talk to your step-mom." I gave Thalia my phone as instructed. She called my step-mom.

"Hello Mrs. Chase. Yes it's me Thalia or as you called me Goth girl. Hey, so we're taking Annabeth to Luna's house or as you like to call Luna the Moon, because she's so bright." Thalia listened for a bit. "That'd be great. Yup, we'll help her no worries." She hung up. She handed me back my phone. "We have to help you cook tomorrow but that's it." I smiled. When we got to Luna's house she put her keys in a bowl and helped herself to some chips.

"Who wants to listen to some more music?" We all smiled. "I'll take that as a yes." She took out her laptop. She did something but I couldn't see. All of a sudden one of my favorite song's came on.

"_Small town homecoming queen,_

_She's the star in the scene,_

_There's no way to deny she's lovely,_

_Perfect skin,_

_Perfect hair,_

_Perfumed hearts everywhere,_

_Tell myself that inside she's ugly,_

_Maybe I'll admit it I'm just jealous,_

_I can't help but hate her,_

_Secretly I wonder if my boyfriend wants to date her,_

_She's the prom queen,_

_I'm in the marching band,_

_She's a cheerleader,_

_I'm sitting in the stands,_

_She gets the top bunk and I'm sleeping on the floor,_

_She's Miss America,_

_And I'm just the girl next door." _I couldn't help but sing along.

"_Senior class President,_

_She must be heaven sent,_

_She was never the last one standing,_

_A backseat debutant everything that you want, _

_Never to harsh or to demanding,_

_Maybe I'll admit it I'm a little a bitter,_

_Everybody loves her but I just wanna hit her,_

_She's the Prom Queen,_

_I'm in the marching band,_

_She's a cheerleader,_

_And I'm sitting in the stands,_

_She gets the top bunk and I'm sleeping on the floor,_

_She's Miss America,_

_And I'm just the girl next door (2x)_

_ I don't know why I'm feeling sorry for myself,_

_I spend all my time wishing that I was someone else,_

_She's the Prom Queen, _

_And I'm in the marching band,_

_She's a cheerleader,_

_And I'm sitting in the stands,_

_I get a little bit,_

_She gets a little more,_

_She's Miss America,_

_Yeah,_

_She's Miss America,_

_And I'm just the girl next door (5x)_

_She's the Prom Queen,_

_And I'm just the girl next door."_ I finished. Everyone was smiling at me.

"We never knew you could sing that well." Thalia told me. She had the biggest smile of all.

"I'm home!" Solar called out. "I've brought some friends with me!"

"Everyone my room dresses off, hairspray out!" Luna shooed us off. Once all the hairspray was out and we were in regular clothes we came back downstairs.

"So you guys want something to eat?" Solar asked all of us.

"Yes!" Luna practically shouted.

"I wasn't talking to you now was I?" He asked turning to her.

"Yes, yes you were talking to me. Now go make me my peanut butter toast." She shooed him off. Everyone started to laugh. When he came back he had a plate with 6 pieces of peanut butter toast. Luna toke the whole plate from him.

"Thank you dear brother." She toke a bite out of each piece and hade finished one piece of toast in a minute.

"Are you seriously going to eat all of them?" Percy asked once she had 3 to go.

"Yes, yes I am going to seriously eat all of them." She had her serious face on. "Annabeth go press play for the song The Middle by Jimmy Eats World." I hurried off. Her computer had a background of Thalia, Piper, Katie, Hazel, Reyna, her and I when we were 6 years old. A tear escaped. I quickly pressed play on the song. The music started up.

"_Hey don't write yourself out yet." _

"Yeah keep telling yourself that." I said out loud. Everyone gave me a weird look. "What?"


	9. Confessions

**Disclaimer: I do mot own PJO. ****Or songs used.**

Chapter 9: Luna's POV:

I don't think I've ever written this down but I have super hearing I can hear a tear hit the floor. That's what got my attention away from my delicious, savory, crispy… Got off task right, I had sent Annabeth to play The Middle by Jimmy Eats World. I heard a soft ping.

"What was that?" I asked. Everyone gave me a weird look. Then the music started playing.

"_Hey don't write yourself out yet."_

"Yeah keep telling yourself that." Annabeth said. We turned towards her and oh my gosh! She had this sparkly aura to her. "What?" She asked us.

"Annabeth do you remember being able to sparkle?" she looked at me confused then looked at herself.

"I'm sparkling; does anyone else find this weird?" Annabeth asked everyone except Solar and I put their hands up.

"You think this is normal? Are you guys crazy?!" Annabeth asked Solar and I.

"My hair turns silver at midnight plus it glows." I told her. Jason smacked his forehead and gave Piper a look.

"My hair shines as bright as the sun when I wake up." Now it was his turn to get some weird looks.

"Peanut butter helps me that's why I eat so much." Piper nodded her head.

"I can make someone do whatever I want by putting force into my words. Or emotions work to." Piper explained looking down at the floor.

"I can fly!" Jason said he took a Superman position. He didn't get any weird looks.

"I can fix pretty much anything, except for Festus!" Leo started to cry.

"Festus? You know in Latin that means Happy right?" I asked him. He shook his head 'yes'.

"He was my dragon!" He started to cry even harder.

"Okay, I can heal myself with water, I can breathe underwater too! I can also make hurricanes, mini ones of course." Percy said. He winked at Annabeth. She blushed a nice shade of pink.

"I can make lightning strike wherever I want it too." Thalia gave us her best don't-mess-with-me look. It worked everyone except me toke a step away from her. I swung my arm around her shoulders and patted her elbow.

"I know, we all want to be special but I believe some people haven't told us their powers yet." I stared pointedly at Nico.

"Fine, I can travel through shadows." He threw his hands into the air. "You happy yet?"

"No. Hazel, Katie, Reyna, and Frank still haven't told us theirs yet." I smiled at them.

"I can find any precious metal in the world. I can also summon them to me if they aren't too big. Oh and they're cursed." Hazel added at the end when Leo was going to ask something.

"I can…" Frank mumbled the rest.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I can transform into any animal." He said.

"I have natural battle tactics." Reyna said with a straight face.

"I can make plants grow by touching them it works better with wheat than anything else." Katie piped up.

"We all know what the Stoll brother's power is now don't we?" Everyone shoke their head 'yes'. "Okay so it looks like the boys need to get home."

"Fine, but you have to let the Stoll brother's to sing first." I sighed.

"Sure since we have nothing better to do." The guys high-fived each other. I gave Conner and Travis a microphone. "Since I don't want to hook everything up you guys can sing Kryptonite by Three Doors Down, got it good. Let us begin." I presses play, the music started up.

"_Well I took a walk around the world to ease my troubled mind,_

_I left my body laying somewhere in the sands of time,_

_Well I watched the earth float to the dark side of the moon,_

_I feel there's nothing I can do, _

_Yeah,_

_I watched the earth float to the dark side of the moon,_

_After all I knew it had something to do with you,_

_I really don't mind what happens know and then,_

_As long as you'll be my friend at the end,_

_If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman,_

_If I'm alive and well will you be there holding my hand,_

_I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might,_

_Kryptonite,_

_You called me strong,_

_You called me weak but still your secrets I will keep,_

_You toke for granted all the times I never let you down,_

_You stumbled in and bumped your head if not for me then you'd be dead,_

_I picked you up and put you back on solid ground,_

_If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman,_

_If I'm alive and well will you be there holding my hand,_

_I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might,_

_Kryptonite,_

_If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman,_

_If I'm alive and well will you be there holding my hand,_

_I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might,_

_Kryptonite, YEAH,_

_If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman,_

_If I'm alive and well will you be there holding my hand,_

_I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might,_

_Kryptonite,_

_Oh whoa, oh (3x)."_ They finished.

"Alright all guys out!" I said the guys shuffled out until only Solar was there. "Alright try to be funny again and I'll kill you, Solar!" I gave him my best try-it-and-you-die glare. He walked up to his room.

"Why is your screensaver the picture of us when we were 6 years old?" Annabeth asked me.

"I'll answer that question tomorrow." I gave her my best smile.


	10. All depends on Monday

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. ****Or songs used.**

Chapter 10: Percy's POV:

"Was the girl there or no?" Leo asked me.

"I don't really know, I never got to look at their eyes. I know she has blonde hair but the only person there with blonde hair named something with an A. Jason was your girl there?" I asked him he instantly turned into a deep tomato red.

"Yeah her name is Piper." He started to look out his window.

"Leo what about you?" I asked him.

"I already meet my Cinderella, I was with her the whole night." He answered.

"So…" I asked not getting it.

"Eclipse the d.j. She's my Cinderella." He put his hands behind his head.

"You do know that Luna is Eclipse right?" Jason asked him.

"No wonder they look so much alike." We started to crack up.

"Frank you've been quiet the whole time did you meet your girl?" He kept looking out his window.

"Yeah I did, her name is Hazel." He didn't take his eyes of the window.

"So Perce you're the only one." Leo said.

"No I meet her I just never caught her name, but I did get a nickname and a new phone." Leo's eyes got a little bigger and his smile got even more mischievous.

"Can I look at it?" He asked. I shook my head 'no'. He pouted. "Please!"

"No Leo, I need it."

"For what?"

"I'm going to call Luna tomorrow and ask her who owns this phone." I smiled. _Monday is going to be great!_ I thought.

Monday: Percy's POV:

"Mr. Jackson do you have anything you want to say to that great explanation of the word polytheistic?" Mr. Brunner my Social Studies teacher asked me. _Other than this is pointless, No._ I thought.

"No Mr. Brunner." I get to sit in the back of his class and only his class. The rest of the time I have to sit next to Leo because apparently we look like street refugees. This was my last hour of the day, before school gets out. I couldn't wait to figure out who my mystery girl was. I sat with Luna, Katie, Travis, Conner, Hazel, Piper, Annabeth (I believe her name was), Thalia, and Leo. Frank and Jason decided to join our table too. So now we are one big, messed up family. Except for Luna and her friend Annabeth they're pretty normal. You now after you get past the music obsession and the shyness.

"Then pay attention and we won't have to go over it again. Today we start learning more about Ancient Greece. They had they're myths and a Greek actually started the Roman Empire after the Trojan War. Luna anything you would like to add?" Mr. Brunner turned his attention to Luna whom sits on the opposite side of the room.

"Yes I have a question did Jordan Sparks make the song Battlefield because the Trojan War gave her inspiration?" she asked, I rolled my eyes. She can get anything to revolve around music.

"That's a question to ask Jordan Sparks." Everyone laughed even Luna. The bell rang. _Yes, finally! _I thought.

"Hey Luna wait up!" I called to her. She stopped. "You know that girl that I picked to sing, then the thing broke?" Luna nodded her head slowly, "I have her phone. Also why did you call her Cinderella? Plus, I danced with her too, I just want to know who she is." I took a couple of deep breaths.

"I'll take the phone and give it to her, the Cinderella thing was an exception to me doing the dare, third question I can't answer. But I'll tell you that you have already met her without a mask on." Luna winked at me after I handed her the phone then she was off. I walked to my locker to grab my stuff but someone got into my way.

"You danced with Cinderella at Winter Fest, am I right and you want to know who she is too, right?" Thalia asked me.

"Yes to both and Luna told me that I had already met her when she didn't have a mask on." Thalia thought for a moment.

"You have but she's really shy unless she's only with me and Luna." With that she walked out of my way. I finished my journey to my locker. I grabbed my homework, and set off to my car. Only to see another person at my car.

Annabeth's POV:

_Keep it together Annabeth you can do this you can tell him that you're Cinderella._ I thought.

"Annabeth what are you doing?" I turned to see Thalia.

"I need to tell him. So I'm going to wait by his car." Thalia nodded and disappeared.

"Are you going to give me a hint also to who my mystery girl is?" I turned around and there was Percy. I matched his stare.

"I was going to tell you who she is but I can see you're clearly not in the right type of mood." I turned on my heel and started to walk away. Leaving him behind his mouth open. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and there he was.

"Please tell me." He pleaded.

"Fine, I am." He looked really confused.

"No you're not telling me." He said getting a little bit angrier.

"Yes, I am, I mean…" I got interrupted.

"I set fields on fire to fell joy!" Leo yelled out across the parking lot it's a good thing the buses already left.

"That's great Leo good for you!" Percy yelled at him.

"Didn't you go to Winter Fest Percy?"

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Did you find a phone at Lun…" I got interrupted again.

"I know this song what's it called?

_Are we human,_

_Or are we dancers." _Luna sang.

"Luna what are you doing?" I asked concerned for her health. She looked up confused, then realized she was talking out loud.

"I was looking for you actually, I needed to give you your phone back, by the way Percy asked me who Cinderella was I gave him a hint." She gave me back my phone.

"You do realize you just gave me back my phone in front of Percy right?" I asked her, she looked up and saw him.

"Yeah Thalia asked me to give it to you because she still had it yesterday she forgot to give it back to you."

"Oh. Anything else?" I asked her.

"Yeah, do you know the song with the lyrics, _are we human, or are we dancers?"_ She asked both me and Percy.

"That would be the song…"

**If you guess the song right I'll give you a Percy cookie! ;) **


	11. The awesome birthday gifts of all

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. ****Or songs used.**

Chapter 11: Luna's POV:

"That would be the song Human." Annabeth answered.

"Thank you and since we're on the subject of songs that reminds me don't forget about tomorrow." They gave me a confused look. "My birthday!" They gave me a look of relief and shock.

"Your birthday is tomorrow!?" Percy asked/shouted. Tomorrow we have school off for the rest of the week because we have records' week. So our teachers give us homework to do then when we come back to school it's like we never left.

"Yep, I have to go, my brother is giving me a ride." I looked over their shoulders. Sure enough my brother was waiting for me. "Bye!" I waved to them. I got into my brothers car.

"Are you excited?" My brother asked me.

"You did not just ask me that question, tomorrow is our birthday of course I'm excited!" I was practically hopping in my seat.

"I have a nice surprise for you." He said.

"Is it my present, Sunshine?"(**A/N: Remember the Titans!**) He looked hurt.

"Of course it is, I'm also making dinner tonight so you have to make it on our birthday." He said.

"I might as well call the fire department now if you're cooking. Dinner for our birthday how about chop sui?" I asked him. He shook his head 'yes'.

"Definitely, Chop sui." He started to lick his lips. "I can taste it now." (**A/N: Chop Sui is a dish with rice and pork chops it's really good!**)

"Oh, I'm giving you my present to you today, Sunshine." He smiled.

"Looks like I have to give you your present now too huh?" I nodded my head 'yes'. He laughed. I have been working on his present for a while I just hope he likes it. He shut off the engine. "Looks like we're home."

"Yep, I'll go in first so I can set up my present to you." I told him, before he could protest I went through the door and ran to my room. I don't think I've ever described my room. Here's my chance, it's a midnight silver color, it has a bed and clothes scattered everywhere. I reached under my bed and pulled out a c.d. I had gathered all of Solar's favorite sad songs that he doesn't have and I also toke out a brand new stereo that was the second part of his gift and headed back downstairs'. I set down the stereo outside his door and pressed play. The music started up.

"_Did you forget that I was even alive?_

_Did you forget everything we used to have?_

_Did you forget, did you forget about me?_

_Did you regret, (Did you regret),_

_Ever standing by my side,_

_Did you forget (Did you forget)."_ I pressed stop. Solar came out crying and hugged me.

"I'll never forget my younger sister." He kept hugging me. He pulled me out to arm's length.

"I thought you would like your gift." He smiled a tear trickled down his cheek. I wiped it off and he hugged me. He wiped his eyes.

"My gift to you." He motioned me to the kitchen. He had his laptop hooked up to a projector. It was faced towards the only blank wall in our house. He pulled out a chair for me, I sat down in it. He clicked something on his laptop then powered up the projector. The wall came to life. Pictures of when we were little came up. One picture was of me and Solar when we were 3 years old. The next picture was of when we had a field trip to a zoo in kindergarten and a stag had stared at me. Thalia, Annabeth, Piper, Hazel, Percy, the Stoll's, Leo and Solar were all laughing at me. As I had a staring contest with it. A song was playing, then I realized it was the first song Solar had ever heard me sing, Naturally by Selena Gomez. Then I realized that it was me singing. When it got to the part about Thunder and Lightning it showed a picture of Solar, Thalia, Annabeth, and I the day our dogs, cats, and parents died in a fire. I teared up. I should explain we don't live alone, our Aunt watches over us but she's barely home. She comes home from work when we leave for school and she leaves before we get home.

"You can stop the slide show Solar, I'm going to start crying soon." A tear escaped and fell off my face.

"I could barely stop crying when I found this picture. I found the perfect spot to put it so I thought it would make you tear up. Plus, I thought that if that wouldn't make you cry the pictures of us growing up would." I got up and hugged him. I held him at arm's length like he did for me.

"Ugh, now we're one of those mushy families." He laughed.

"Do you think I should show this to Thalia and Annabeth tomorrow?" I smiled.

"I think they're going to start to tear up to. So yes." I said he smiled right at me a real genuine Solar smile that I haven't seen since we were kids.

"Am I ever glad I got a sister like you." He hugged me.

"I'm just glad I didn't get a know-it all brother." He laughed again. I was surprised that Solar could make something other than cereal. We had soup instead. We watched the slide show while we ate. We would laugh at some points like at a picture of Thalia on a roller coaster. Or of Annabeth getting braces for a year. We cried at some points like of the picture of us burying a hamster named Henry, or of the saddest picture of all, no not the one of the day our house burned but of the day Percy got amnesia when we were 12 and to today I still don't think he remembers some things. "We should play the song don't forget to Percy and then show the slide show and help him remember some things." I grinned my most evil grin.

"I like the way you think." Solar said we laughed.

**Sorry for the longish wait. I've got the entire story down and it's ready. I hope you guys like it! Please review. For the people reading this here's a (homemade) cookie. (::)**


	12. Birthday part 1:

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. Do I sound like Rick Riordan to you? *insert raised eyebrows* I'm not being stalked am I? ****Or songs used.**

Chapter 12: Solar and Luna's b-day, Luna's POV:

"Everything's set up Solar! They should be here any second!" I called to him. The next instant the doorbell rang. "I got it!" I slowly made my way to the door. I didn't want to trip over my dress. School had gotten canceled today. Record's week got to love it!

"Welcome to our humble household. Oh and be ready to laugh and cry." I said to the guest's also known as Percy, Nico, Leo, Frank, Jason, Conner, Travis, Thalia, Piper, Hazel, Annabeth, Katie, and Reyna. They each had two gift's. "Set the presents on the table I'm almost done with dinner." I said leaving them before they could say anything about my dress. I put everything on the table. "Okay we have a surprise for everyone! Hit it Solar!" Solar pressed play on his new stereo. Don't Forget by Demi Lovato came on, at the end of the song I said; " That was directed towards Percy, you'll learn why in a little bit."

"Luna is this the part when we are going to cry?" Annabeth asked.

"Sadly yes." I motioned for Solar to play the slideshow. He clicked some things on his laptop and then powered up the projector. The slideshow had begun. I grabbed a box of tissues and motioned for everyone to take a seat. 3 year old versions of us came on the screen Thalia and Annabeth laughed while I tried to keep a straight face.

"Is that you?" Percy asked me.

"Yeah we went to the zoo in kindergarten for a field trip, I ended up having a staring contest with a stag." We kept laughing until the picture of the day the house burned down came up. Thalia and Annabeth motioned for the tissues.

"What's so sad about this photo?" Percy asked.

"It's so sad you heartless freak because it was taken the day Solar and Luna's dogs, cats, parents, and house burned down." Thalia responded with a little more edge than needed. The saddest picture of all came up, the picture of Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Solar and me. I wept a little. Thalia burst into tears, Annabeth had to leave the room and Percy looked confused.

"Is that me?" He asked pointing to his 12 year old self.

"Yep that's the day you got amnesia, and forgot everything except your name." I looked at the floor.

"It was all my fault, my stupid birthday wish that came true." Solar said.

"No you weren't even in the woods with us. I'm the one that wanted to play hide-and-seek in the woods. Percy you tripped on a log and wouldn't stop rolling for 5 minutes, and when we got to you, you were unconscious. When you came to you asked me, Annabeth, Thalia, and Solar who we were. That was the saddest day of my life. We used to do everything together, we even helped you with your step-dad problem. Or as I liked to call it Operation; get rid of Gabe Ugliano. It was successful!" I did a little victory in my dress that I was dared to wear. That reminds me… "Solar why don't you get out here?" He shot me a glare of pure hatred, he was dressed in a tux I had picked out for him because he so graciously picked out my dress. One of the guys whistled.

"Wow you look handsome today Solar." Nico said. Leo laughed so hard he fell onto the floor.

"I'd keep my opinions to myself death breath." Solar said. Leo already being on the floor laughed so hard that he had to hold his sides.

"Keep it in Leo it wasn't that funny." With that he laughed so hard he started to cough.

"We dared him to laugh at anything someone says, that's related to a joke." Percy whispered to me.

"Oh, that makes sense. Stop the dare or else I'll kill you then him, you first because you're the one that dared him." I gave them my best death stare.

"Alright time to eat!" Solar said.

"Oh yeah it's been done for a minute now I was wondering when someone was going to comment about the smell. Hope you guys don't mind it's Chop Sui." They cheered except for Percy.

"Chop Sui?" He asked Annabeth but I overheard them.

"Its rice with pork chops and Luna's special gravy sauce it's really good, I'm sure you'll remember it once you try it." Annabeth shrugged once she was done explaining.  
"Ahem, I'm positive he'll remember once he tastes it." Annabeth laughed and so did Thalia.

"Did I miss something?" Percy asked.

"No you were there, we believe your exact words were 'may I have more? You have the skills of a fine chef.'" Thalia, Annabeth, and I said at the same time. We all laughed at the same time too, the same laugh.

"I think I did miss something." Percy said. We just laughed again.

"I dare you to kick Percy under the table in his shin when he takes his first bite." I whispered to Thalia.

"Deal!" She whispered back. We all sat down at the table and immediately we started to get our food, me and Solar were the first ones of course. All of a sudden I heard a sharp "Ow! Thalia what was that for?" Percy whined. I smirked Thalia gave us an innocent look. I think everyone except me and Annabeth got fooled.

"Nice, how did you do it considering you were a yard away?" I asked her after dinner.

"I went up to get a fork and kicked him on my way back to my seat." Thalia grinned. I high-fived her.

"You guys did that on purpose?" Percy asked.

"Of course the first time you tried it Thalia did the same thing as now." I answered then Percy…


	13. Birthday part 2:

**Longest Chapter ever *insert head roll to crack neck* much better.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or songs used.**

Chapter 13: Percy's POV:

"Of course the first time you tried it Thalia did the same thing as now." Luna answered then I spaced out because a memory had surfaced.

**_Flashback:_**

_"Hey Mr. Eclipse what's cooking?" An 11-year old version of me asked a guy with golden hair and green eyes. The same green as Luna's eyes not like I stare or anything creepy like that._

_"It's a dish called Chop Sui I'm teaching Luna how to make it why don't you go play with Solar for a little while?" He asked me._

_"Sure, is he in his room again, I swear if I hear another Hannah Montana song I'm going to die." Mr. Eclipse just laughed._

_"I'm sure you're going to do just fine, I'm pretty sure he's in his room, though plug your ears just in case." Mr. Eclipse laughed again. I walked aimlessly through the halls till I heard Hannah Montana._

_"Solar turn that racket down some people want to live." I said as I entered his room._

_"Some people have good taste in music aka not you." He said I just laughed._

_"Guys it's time to eat Luna sent me to tell you." A mini-version of Annabeth said she had the same blonde princess hair and smile but she was wearing braces. "Oh and Solar turn that racket down or else I'll make you." She glared at him. Solar swiftly turned off his stereo._

_"Did Luna tell you to tell me that?" Solar asked._

_"Nope I thought of it all on my own." Annabeth glanced at me. "I keep forgetting to mention this but when me and Luna played a prank on you guys in your sleep you had a puddle of drool next to you. Just thought you would like to know." With that she left._

_"Is she always that modest, if a guy accidentally let something slip and she tells all your secrets?" Solar looked at me while we were on our way to the dining room. _

_"Yes, actually I'll never know because you'll always screw up more than me." We laughed. When we entered the dining room a girl in all pink was already eating._

_"Hey pinky left anything for us?" I asked being slightly rude. I didn't recognize her, at first then realized it was Thalia._

_"Yes, I did Kelp Head. Now eat or else I'll eat the whole thing it's really good." Thalia shoved another forkful into her mouth. I sat down next to Solar as though it was the most natural thing in the world. I put some food into my mouth I felt a sharp blow to my shin but I didn't care, I immediately put more in and repeated until I had to breath, I continued. Thalia smirked at me._

**_End of Flashback:_**

"All this fuss over me pinkie you shouldn't have." Thalia was standing right in front of me and everyone gathered around. She looked momentarily shocked.

"Pinkie, you haven't called me that since we were 12." She smiled Annabeth did to.

"Oh and by the way Luna and I were going to do a prank on you guys when you were sleeping and next to you was a puddle of drool." I mimicked in 11-year-old Annabeth voice. She laughed.

"I was trying to say it as nice as possible." I laughed.

"You didn't do too good of a job of it." Thalia, Luna, Annabeth, Solar and I started to laugh everyone else looked confused.

"Why'd you call Thalia, Pinkie?" Leo asked obviously waiting for something to black mail her with.

"When she was 11 she wore pink dresses everywhere." Thalia looked really mad but everyone else just laughed.

"Thank you so much Percy." She said sarcastically.

"You are welcome." I answered. Everyone cracked up.

"Kelp Head." Thalia said, of course I blacked out again.

**_Flashback:_**

_"P-Percy s-save me!" I heard gurgling. Of course I was 11 again._

_"Annabeth where are you? Thalia, where's Annabeth?" I asked as she walked by._

_"Swimming why?" Her eyes got wide. Apparently she could hear the gurgling to._

_"I'm coming Annabeth!" I shouted, it's a good thing I had my swim trunks on. I dived in after the disappearing head of Annabeth._

_"Percy!" Thalia shouted I could barely hear her adrenaline was pumping through my veins. I grabbed a limp, unconscious body. I burst through the water and dragged Annabeth to land. The adrenaline was gone. Annabeth (hopefully) was okay. "Um, Percy is Annabeth supposed to be turning blue?" She asked I dragged myself over to them. Annabeth's face was turning blue._

_"Get me some scissors now!" I shouted at Thalia. Half because I didn't want her to see me giving Annabeth CPR and half because Annabeth had a piece of kelp tied around her ankle. She ran off to who knows wear and soon I had Annabeth sitting up. Thalia came back with scissors I slowly cut off the piece of kelp. Annabeth screamed. "What is it?" I asked accidentally snipping the rest of the kelp off. She shrugged._

_"I wanted you to hurry up." Thalia laughed and Luna had finally found us._

_"So anything interesting happen?" She asked eyeing us carefully. We exchanged looks._

_"No." We answered in unison. She just shrugged and sat next to us, Solar being a slow-poke caught up with us when we were picking up our stuff._

_"So anything interesting happen?" Solar asked._

**_End of Flashback_**

"Did I black out again?" This time I woke up on the floor with faces surrounding me.

"No, you were taking a nap standing then fell over." Thalia said sarcastically.

"You wanna go Pinkie?" Luna stood in-between us.

"No there will be no fighting on my birthday, plus I think Percy is starting to remember his life before." Thalia eyed me just like Luna had in the flashback.

"Fine, but only because it's your birthday." She gave Luna a sweet smile. But behind her back she drew the line of death. I laughed nervously.

"So are we going to get to cake or presents?" I asked rubbing my hands together. Luna and Solar exchanged a look.

"Cake." They said in unison. I started to get off the floor as 12 hands reached out to help me up. I grabbed one and it turned out to be Annabeth's she got the lightest shade of pink hinted on her face but helped pull me off the ground. I never knew she was so strong. As soon as I got up I almost fell over on my face.

"Sorry Seaweed Brain." She had a smirk on her face and had the don't-ever-underestimate-me look.

"I promise I won't over estimate you next time." I smiled my stupid lop-sided smile. She looked confused just like I hoped she would look. I quick, as a buffalo swung my foot and knocked her to the ground.

"Seaweed Brain help me up." I held out my hand, she thought for a moment. "Oh and don't do that again or else." She gave me a death glare that couldn't hurt Superman and that's the minimum standard. It would probably have killed me in about… a second. Make that half a second. I laughed on the inside.

"Seaweed Brain?" Thalia asked with an evil glint in her eyes, although her mouth was in a frown.

"No its Kelp Head." My words oozing with sarcasm.

"Kelp Head remembers the nickname!" Thalia screamed at me. Luna walked into the room with a cake in her hands. It looked okay enough until I read what was on the cake. Cake-writing, perfect for Dyslexia.

Luna's POV:

"What in Hades?" Percy asked. Looking at the cake. In perfect penmanship it read; "_Sylar is going to kill us all."_ Then there was a spot with red jell-o made to look like blood.

"Who made the cake, you know what I'm going to go out on a limb and say it was Jessica." I said looking at Annabeth. I gave Annabeth the nickname Jessica ever since I made her watch my favorite television show right now (next to King of the Nerds.) Called Heroes, Jessica is the assassin version of Nikki Sanders. She's the one that kills people. Warning: lots of blood on this show. So I thought it would fit Annabeth. So Annabeth is Jessica and Thalia is Nikki. By the way Nikki has a split personality disorder.

"Who's Jessica?" Percy asked, he looked back at the cake then looked back at me. "You watch the show Heroes to?"

"Yep." Thalia, Annabeth, Piper, Reyna, Hazel, Frank, Leo, Jason, Nico, Solar and I said at the same time, while popping the 'p' simultaneously. Percy smiled at all of us.

"I thought so, so who has the right to deserve the nickname of Jessica?" Percy asked looking at all of us in turn, then stopped on Annabeth. "You're Jessica, and Luna is Sylar." He guessed. _What in the Underworld how did he guess that? _I wondered for the rest of the day.

"Ready for the song portion?" I asked everyone groaned. "Haha very funny don't think I don't know who started the groaning Nikki!" Thalia laughed every year I accused her. "Or maybe it was Jessica!" I pointed at Annabeth. She looked startled. She dropped the piece of cake she was holding.

"Where?" She scanned the room. We had a long going joke about that. When I had started to say Jessica, Annabeth would ask 'where?' And search the room. Thalia and I laughed but everyone else looked confused. I wiped a nonexistent tear of my eye.

"Nice one." I told her. Thalia laughed harder. I grabbed the piece of cake with a single name on it 'Sylar' (Que evil laughter.)

"So Nikki how does it feel?" Thalia got a dead look in her eyes.

"Who's Nikki? I'm Jessica." She jumped on top of me. I screamed. It was part of a skit we had worked on together when she had come over earlier. Nico looked up from stuffing his face with cake, he shrugged as though he had expected this to happen. He set the empty plate down, and grabbed 'Jessica's' shoulders.

"Let go of her Jessica it's Sylar you're attacking. Come on listen to Nathan Petrelli." 'Jessica' looked momentarily confused.

"Sylar?" She shook her head and started to strangle me again.

"I think that's enough scare for them." I told the girl upon me. Thalia instantly let go of me. She smiled as though nothing had happened. Everyone looked at us jaws dropped, everyone except Nico whom had been in on the skit. I walked off to get my favorite songs. I instantly closed the door and locked it. Nobody can know where my music is. I can't write it down either it's kinda like how people can't say the name 'Voldemort' in Harry Potter. I read. So I walked to my special hiding spot and grabbed; Chicken Fried by the Zach Brown Band, the Psych theme song, and, And We Danced by the Hooters. I walked out of my room to find Thalia on the floor rolling around laughing, Annabeth was trying to stop Percy from running into a wall, Percy was running into a wall repeatedly making a good sized dent in the wall, Nico, Jason, Leo and Frank were having an cake-eating competition, Hazel, Piper, Reyna, Katie and Solar were making sure that they don't choke. Oh and Solar was holding his favorite song that was playing all the time when it was only him and me, Jessie's Girl by Rick Springfield. This year we picked different songs than last year.

"Everyone better stop what they're doing or else I'll call upon the Sylar side of me!" I shouted at them. They immediately sat down without a noise. Nico looked longingly at his piece of cake. "It's time for the song portion. This year we picked different songs." I announced. Thalia cheered, I glared at her, and she immediately dialed it down.

"I'm just happy I don't have to hear did you forget, one more time tonight." She grumbled to herself.

"Okay I believe I'm going to play my songs first because I have more than one." I asked to Solar he shook his head.

"I'm fine with it just start the music." He said gesturing for me to play the songs.

"Okay this one goes out to Percy and Annabeth!" I said putting, 'And We Danced' by the Hooters in.

_"She was a beat-box baby on a hard day's night,_

_She was hanging on drowning,_

_He was holding on tight,_

_ Well I could feel her coming' from a mile away,_

_There was no use talking there was nothing to say,_

_When the band began to play,_

_And play (2x),_

_And we danced,_

_Like a wave on the ocean romance,_

_We were dyers of love and we danced,_

_Swept away by the moment by chance,_

_And we danced,_

_And danced (3x),_

_I was a beat-box baby on the union hall,_

_She would dance all night and shake the paint off her walls,_

_When I saw her smile across the crowded room,_

_I knew we'd have to leave the party soon,_

_As the band began play Attitude,_

_And we danced,_

_Like a wave on the ocean romance,_

_We were dyers of love and we danced,_

_Swept away by the moment by chance,_

_And we danced,_

_And danced (3x),_

_Yeah,_

_And we danced,_

_Where is the beat she's walking my way?_

_Hear the music play as she stays,_

_Are we getting to close do we dare to get closer,_

_My head is spinning as she whispers my name,_

_And we danced,_

_Like a wave on the ocean romance,_

_We were dyers of love and we danced,_

_Swept away by the moment by chance,_

_And we danced,_

_And danced (2x),_

_Like a wave on the ocean romance,_

_We were dyers of love and we danced,_

_Swept away for a moment by chance,_

_And we danced,_

_And danced (7x),_

_And we danced (4x),_

_And danced (5x)." _The song finished. Now you know why it's one of my favorites. If only they knew what they had started by letting me play that one song. I dedicated it to Percy because of the time when I had played and he'd never heard it and he was singing it perfectly. Just like he was doing just now. My only favorite memory of him, I think.

"So what's next?" Annabeth asked glancing at Percy for a fraction of a second as though asking him if they should tell us something.

"More songs. Or it's more like a game. I'll sing some of the lyrics of a song. You have to guess what song it is and who's theme song it is." I had an evil glint in my eyes. "By the way we need the Stoll's, and Luke. So who ever has their number please call them over." Thalia wiped out her phone, so did Katie. They stepped away so they could talk to them. "Solar I think we can star…" The Stoll's and Luke interrupted me.

"We are here!" They announced. Everyone rolled their eyes at the over-dramaticness.

"Okay now I think we can start." I told Solar.

**Wow, my longest chapter for this story, and I'm sorry to say it's ending to soon for my taste... oh well... You guys should really check out The Artemis, she's really good and if you guys want I could start a volleyball and basketball fanfic for Percy and Annabeth, tell me what you think ppppplllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaass ssseeeee! (it says I spelled that wrong. pft, what does it now it's a computer... ; P)**


	14. Birthday part 3:

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. Or songs used.**

Chapter 14: Luna's POV:

"Okay now I think we can start." I told Solar. He started up Cooler Than Me by Mike Posner.

"_You got designer shades,_

_Just to hide your face,_

_And you wear them around like your…" _I stopped. Everyone raised their hands.

"Um… Travis who do you think I'd give this song to and what's the name of this song?" I asked the taller twin.

"It's Cooler Than Me by somebody I can't remember. You'd give that song to um… Leo." He said after scanning the room. I nodded.

"Next theme song." I told Solar. He put in Kryptonite by 3 doors down.

"_Well I took a walk around the world to ease my troubled mind,_

_I left my body lying somewhere in the sands of time,_

_Well I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon,_

_I feel as though there's nothing I can do." _I stopped. Only Annabeth had her hand up. I sighed.

"Fine, Annabeth." She smiled at me.

"It's Kryptonite by Three Doors Down and I think it's Percy's theme song." I sighed again. I nodded. Annabeth smiled again. Percy looked shocked. Thalia just I don't even know what she's doing.

"Okay next one." I told Solar. He took out Tonight by Hot Chelle Rae.

"_It's been really, really messed up week,_

_Seven days of torture,_

_Seven days of bitter,_

_My girlfriend went cheated on me she's a California dime,_

_But it's time for me to quit her,_

_La, la, la…" _I stopped everyone was staring at me with blank faces. Slowly Thalia put up her hand.

"Yes, Thalia?" I asked her.

"Is the song Tonight? If it is then wouldn't you give it to Percy?" She asked me. I nodded to the first part.

"No, I wouldn't give it to Percy I'd give it to someone else." I answered. "Okay I'll tell you cause you guys obviously don't have any sense in music. I'd give it to both the Stoll brothers." Everyone sighed. The Stoll's beamed with pride. "Next song Solar." He put in Superman (it's not easy) by Five for Fighting.

"_Men weren't meant to ride with clouds between their knees,_

_I'm more than a bird I'm more than a plane,_

_I'm more than some pretty face beside a train."_ I stopped. Only Piper had her hand up. I pointed to her because my throat was starting to get scratchy.

"It would be Jason's theme song and it's Superman (it's not easy) by Five Fighting." I smiled at her and she smiled back. I nodded to Solar. He put in Battlefield by Jordan Sparks. But before he could start it the door got busted open. In came Clarisse the school bully and her boyfriend Chris.

"Heard that it was your birthday Luna." Clarisse said in her usual raspy voice. She had earned respect for me because when we were 12 she had made the mistake of trying to beat me up but I was quicker than her and had punched her a good two times before she gave in. Ever since then she had been nice to me. Chris no excuses he was one of the greatest people I've ever meet.

"Yep." I said popping the 'p'. "We were actually playing a game where I give you theme songs and you have to guess what the name song is and who the person deserves the theme song. So far we've heard Travis and Conner get the same song, Percy, Jason, and Leo's theme songs." I breathed in deeply only saying that with one breath. It took skill. "I was just going to play a new song. It's not really new it's just a different person's theme song." I nodded again to Solar just as he was going to play the song my dumb computer decided to play a song that was loading. Or should I say video.

"_Kiss, kiss,_

_Fall in love,_

_Hey(3x),_

_I see you come I watch you go,_

_You never seem to leave me though,_

_So is this love or he will see you're making me crazy,_

_Inside my dreams you're all I see,_

_When all I see is you and me,_

_Ladies maybe or host I find I really don't mind,_

_If I have to find a prince in this garden of Romance maybe we can take a chance." _I rushed over to my computer before the song could end. I blushed a really deep red. Everyone started to pat me on the back.

"You finally admit that it was you at Anime Con dressed like Ayame." Thalia started to laugh really hard. I stuck my tongue out at her real maturely.

"I'm not admitting to anything except that I have excellent taste in Anime." I answered crossing my arms over my chest. Everyone started to laugh.

"If it's possible do you think we can keep going with the game?" Luke asked, the only person not to laugh at any of this. I smiled evilly.

"Sure." I answered simply. Solar started up the song starting in the middle.

_"It's never ever gonna end cause my real best friend,_

_Baby I can touch the sky and wait for a while." _This time it was Solar rushing to his computer.

"I admit that I like anime's with good theme songs." He bowed as we clapped. He walked back to his computer. Now the song started up in the middle.

"_I guess you better go and get your armor_

_(get your armor)_

_Get your armor (get your armor)_

_I guess you better go and get your armor_

_(get your armor)_

_Get your armor (get your armor)_

_I guess you better go and get your" _I finished Luke and Percy had their hands up.

"Percy your guess?" I asked him, man do I need some water.

"Annabeth." He answered. He blacked out after that word.


	15. Birthday part 4 and Epilogues

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. Or songs used.**

Chapter 15: Percy's POV-

"Percy your guess?" Luna asked me, her voice is getting scratchy.

"Annabeth." I answered and darkness.

**_Flashback:_**

_"Annabeth that's not fair you need to give him a chance!" 12-year old me shouted I was wearing armor and a sword hung on my side. I recognized it instantly it was Riptide the one thing I remembered when I woke up with the people standing over top of me._

_"It's fine Seaweed Brain! He's a big kid plus I bet you can't beat me." She smirked at me. The same smirk that Luna wears now._

_"Yeah that's what you think." I said back to her. Man, I have guts. _

_"Fine your turn Seaweed Brain." She said I stepped up in front of her. She smirked. I drew out Riptide my faithful companion._

_"Begin!" The ref said. We started to circle each other Annabeth attacked first. I ducked and came up behind her with my sword against her throat. I forgot to disarm her though. She pushed the sword away with her dagger and turned towards me so we were facing again. She was sweating a little bit. Her grey eyes full of ambition. She struck again and I parried just to have us going against each other with force. I used the disarming technique and kicked her dagger well out of her reach._

_"I win." I smiled at her. She looked as though she couldn't believe what just happened. Her bangs clung to her forehead._

_"That's not possible Seaweed Brain." Her grey eyes flashed with even more adrenaline and ambition._

_"That's what you get Wise Girl." She looked shocked. "Hey it's better than me calling you Annie right." She flashed a quick grin and it vanished a couple seconds later when Luke walked up and started to criticize her sword-play._

_"It's not her fault that I had some practice. Also she's had the least amount of time with her being sick for three weeks. She's even beaten over half the class even you Luke." He glared at me with his blue eyes._

_"Stay out of this kid. Oh yeah wait a minute your Percy Jackson the number one kid in this class aren't you. If you can get one hit on me then I'll lay off her." He smiled that changed his face._

_"Deal." I couldn't tell what happened next but once they were done little me was on top of Luke and Luke had a long scratch along his face. Starting under his eye and ending on his jaw line. "That's what you get now lay off of her." I got off him and Luke started to get up but was quickly ambushed by Annabeth with a First Aid kit._

_"Thanks Percy but I think it didn't have to go that far." She looked up at me with her grey eyes full of hope, faith, and hurt._

_"It did Annabeth it did have to get that far for him to get the idea that you can stick up for yourself and that he's not as tough as he thinks he is." I told her. Even more hope went into her eyes._

_"Thanks Seaweed Brain and by the way Wise Girl really?" She asked a little joy in her words._

_"Yes Wise Girl I'm a twelve year old kid with ADHD and Dyslexia of course it's the best I can come up with." She smiled hurt replaced by happiness._

**_End of Flashback_**

"Did it hurt Luke knowing a twelve year old kid could give you that scar?" I asked him coming to. I sat up and saw him not looking at anyone but Annabeth looked as though she'd start to cry and Thalia just didn't do anything along with everyone else except Luna who was shaking her head as though she knew I'd remember that day.

"Really Percy you don't have to bring that up in front of everyone." Annabeth said. Her grey eyes flashed with a little hope and something else I couldn't make out.

"No I really do need to bring this up. Luke, does it hurt to remember every day that the reason you got that mark happened because you wouldn't back off of someone that could beat you up but you still picked on her? Does it hurt to know a twelve year old gave you that scar for hurting his friend? Does it or do you just try to forget what happened and lie to people saying that you got it in a noble fight even though you didn't?" My heart burned with anger as I remember all the times I've heard the fake reason on how he got that scar.

"Percy… Do you remember what happened the day after that? It was Luna's birthday and the day you got Amnesia." Annabeth didn't look just hopeful… no she looked as though I told the number one secret between us. Just like that all the blank spots in my memory filled in my step-dad Gabe Ugliano, the sword class that Annabeth and I did together, the thunderstorm that had caused Luna and Solar to go to their aunt and worst of all that day that I got amnesia it was the stupidest thing I've ever done and I also remembered the single most happiest thing in my life when I was with everyone.

"Okay is this just going to be a thing now have Percy remember stuff then not let him recover for a few seconds?" I came to and everyone was watching me again. Luke was gone. Annabeth was still in the room right next to me her eyes so mesmerizing that I had to look away before I got dizzy. Leo was boiling water with fire that was coming out of his hands and Thalia was trying to make sure he didn't burn down this house. I started to laugh really laugh just like I used to laugh before everything happened I just couldn't contain it any longer. "So Wise Girl do you still have that bandana from the Operation to get rid of my step-dad?" I asked her.

"Of course I do Seaweed Brain how could I lose it? You glued it to my wall." Luna started to laugh really hard and so did Leo and Thalia.

"So did you jump off a building yet and yell flame on Leo?" I asked him.

"Like I said before I'd be saying something a little stronger than flame on." Jason, Piper, Reyna, Thalia, and I started to laugh harder.

"Thalia did you try to charge your phone with electricity yet?" She did a little laugh.

"Of course I did it worked for the first second then I had to buy a new phone." I laughed a little harder.

Chapter 17:_ Back to now: Percy's POV-_

_"That's what happened of course I asked your mom out after some good stories and she became a strawberry. That was what happened at Winter Fest." I finished. Annabeth laughed. _

_"That's not what happened I'm pretty sure I'd remember sparkling." Annabeth got out._

_"Of course you did." I told her._

_"Daddy can you tell us about the time mommy made her first building?" Oceana pleaded._

_"That's a whole different story. Plus I think it's time we started the movie you guys were going to watch before you go to bed." I picked up the case and read the name of the movie and started to laugh. It was titled Percy Jackson and the Olympians the Lightning Thief. "Hey Wise Girl remember when we watched this and how we joked around about how I look so much like Logan Lerman."_

_"Of course I remember I can't forget it, best first date ever." I laughed really hard._

_"Hey don't give the children any ideas." Luna said. Her own daughter was named Sunset Valdez. Yes she ended up marrying Leo._

_"Of course not." Solar said he had a son named Sunrise Eclipse. He ended up marrying Reyna._

_"Do you guys really have to fight in front of them?" Thalia asked. She has two sons named Sylar Di Angelo, and Gabrielle Di Angelo (Gabe for short). Yes, big shocker she married Nico._

_"They weren't fighting just having a regular disagreement." Conner said, he has a pair of twin girls named Jessica and Nikki Stoll. He married a girl named Veronica._

_"Yes ah, the good old days." Travis said. He has one son named Nathan Stoll. He married Katie._

_"No I agree with Thalia that does sound like a fight is about to happen." Hazel inputted. She has two sons named, James (Jem for short) and William (Will for short) Zhang and one girl named, Theresa (Tessa for short) Zhang. Yes she married Frank._

_"Yes please fight I can't wait to see some action this is getting boring." Clarisse annoyingly put in. She has no kids but she did marry Chris. They're actually expecting a boy named Micah. _

_"Hey let's just be glad that Peter and Oceana aren't fighting each other remember what happened last time?" Annabeth asked. Did I forget to mention we have two kids a boy and a girl Peter and Oceana Jackson. Peter doesn't talk much though but he has the top grades in his classes._

_"I think that's enough for now why don't you guys just go to sleep I think the parents are getting tired to. So night." I closed the door after everyone got out and we dispersed. Ahh… just like Prom. I ended up falling asleep to the song Stereo Hearts by Gym Class Heroes._


End file.
